Dance Away the Night
by a beautiful misfortune
Summary: Rose finds herself in a compromising situation when she finds herself dancing with a stranger at the masquerade ball.


**Author's Note: Here is my new story! I've hardly written Rose/Lorcan! So I hope this pleases all of my regular readers and new readers :) Please enjoy, and if I make mistakes, please tell me, it helps me :) **

**Written for Canon Relationships Challenge, by Fire the Canon. **

* * *

**Dance the Night Away**

Rose stepped through the entrance of the Great Hall. It had been almost unrecognizable with the decorations hanging from the ceiling and walls. Orange and black sashes hung low from the ceiling, and met in the middle, forming a triangle. Over a dozen tables were on the sidelines of the Great Hall, the band was in the front on the platform where the teachers normally sat, and the rest of the hall was used for dancing.

Rose took a deep breath as she pushed her way through the crowded hall, as she tried to reach the refreshment table. Pouring herself a cup of punch, Rose also began to fan herself a little, as she took a sip of her drink. It had been awfully hot in the hall, with everyone in close quarters and sweating from dancing.

"Hello there," a masculine voice greeted Rose from her right side, Rose looked over her right shoulder, as she saw the stranger. It had been a masquerade ball, and everyone had been required to wear masks, so Rose had no clue who the person was.

"Hello-o" she said a little shakily. Rose cleared her throat, as she added politely, "How are you?"

The stranger shrugged, as he took another sip of his drink. "I'm fine, I suppose. I would like to dance, but there is no one to dance with. Therefore, would you do me the honors of having this dance with me?" He asked as he took a slight bow.

Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled politely. "Sure, why not?" she answered as she placed her drink on the refreshment table.

Feeling a strong hand around hers, Rose felt as she was gently led onto the dance floor, wrapping her arms around his neck, and feeling an arm wrap around her waist they slowly began to dance. Moving side-to-side Rose had to admit, it had felt awkward at first, but once the beat of the music started to pick up, she felt herself getting more comfortable around the stranger.

"So," Rose said panting slightly, "What's your name?" she asked curiously, as she felt a slightly awkward for dancing with a total stranger.

Smirking slightly, the stranger shook his head, "As a true gentleman, it would rude for me not to ask your name. As they say, ladies' first," he said as the smirk on his face grew slightly larger.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I asked you first," she pointed out.

"So I asked you second," the stranger argued, "Big deal."

Rose let out an exasperated sigh, "Then I suppose we're just going to remain strangers?"

"I guess so," the stranger countered.

Falling back to silence, the two still continued to dance, even though they were both being quite stubborn, refusing to tell each other their name. After a couple of minutes of awkward filled silence, Rose saw as the Head Girl –Morgan Davis- and Head Boy –Damon Wood- came onto the stage.

"I hope you all are enjoying the party, but we have a bit of an announcement. Since the parties almost over, I think it is time to remove your masks, and reveal yourself to your partner you have been dancing with all night! What do you say?" Morgan yelled into the microphone, as she smiled. "I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the party!" she said as she walked down the steps with Damon right by her side.

"Here we go," Rose said as she removed her mask.

The stranger's eyes widen, "Rose?" he asked in a questioning tone, "Is that you?"

Rose shook her head 'yes' indicating that he was right about his assumption. "Yes, it's me, I'm Rose Weasley, now the real question is who you are?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye, as she grabbed his mask, and pulled it off.

Rose gasped as the mask had fallen onto the ground, "Lorcan?"

"Yeah it's me," he replied sheepishly, "I know you must have been expecting someone else, sorry to disappoint you."

Rose shook her head. "You didn't disappoint me; you're one of my best friends Lorcan. You really made my night tonight; it was one of the best nights in my life." Rose said with a wink.

"Really, it was one of the best nights of your life," Lorcan said with suspicion filling his voice.

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled, "Now come on I want to dance" Rose said as she pulled Lorcan onto the dance floor, and started swaying her hips slightly.

Lorcan chuckled. "Why dance with me?"

Simply just smiling and rolling her eyes, "Lorcan, you're a bloody good dancer, and plus this has been the best night in my life, now come on stop being a stick in the mud, just let loose!" Rose said giggling.

Lorcan chuckled lightly, "Alright then, let's do this." Lorcan said as he twirled Rose, and for the rest of the evening they danced away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please Review :)**


End file.
